1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional observation apparatus and a method of three-dimensional observation. More particularly the invention relates to a three-dimensional observation apparatus and a method of three-dimensional observation useful for observing a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a miniature three dimensional display apparatus called a head mount display as a means for observing an image three-dimensionally. This apparatus projects light beams from two images having parallax to each other on right and left pupils (eyes) of an observer which corresponds to the two images, respectively. The two images having parallax to each other are displayed on two image displays, respectively, and are directly projected on the pupils by the optical system arranged extremely near the face of the observer. Therefore, three-dimensional observation occurs as a virtual image which is equivalent to an image information of a big screen. This apparatus is hereinafter referred to as a HMD system.
Moreover, there is an apparatus to observe an image three-dimensionally by wearing glasses which has a shutter function. This apparatus displays images having parallax to each other on the monitor of the same position one after another. And an observer observes the monitor by wearing the glasses with the shutter function which synchronizes with switching one after another of the monitor's image and right and left are changed one after another. This apparatus is hereinafter referred to as a Monitor system.
As for HMD system and Monitor system, an observation optical system and glasses having a shutter function are arranged extremely near the front of a user's eyes because the same are worn by the user.